


The Snake Breeder's Husband - A Letter

by RhialtoTheMarvelous



Category: Academagia (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhialtoTheMarvelous/pseuds/RhialtoTheMarvelous
Summary: Uliva Valaresso's husband has gone to to the Oursouki Empire - and she wants to remind him about priorities.
Relationships: Uliva Valaresso/Male Player Character





	The Snake Breeder's Husband - A Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is paralleling Ezra Pound's Poem "The River Merchant's Wife - A Letter" except that is shifts the wife's role towards being more than simply pining for her husband. Uliva Valaresso, even in the game as it is is a very take-charge lady with mysteriously intense (and illegal!) interest in snakes.

When we both wore the rags from our fine college,  
I played about the front gate, pulling flowers,  
I went forth beside the river, seeking snakes.  
You stumbled upon me, playing at being a heron,  
Then runned through the grass, scattering the flowers.  
And we continued living in Mineta:  
Two eccentric natural philosophy students without fear or mistrust.  
At 18, you married me and my traits.  
I laughed not, thinking about reputations.  
Lowering my head, I considered thy eldritch candies.  
Of all ways to secret knowledge, thine was easiest to take.

At 19 I sought to apply my knowledge to humans.  
Thou art not useless because of lacking my blood.  
Knowledge outlasted Monteon‘s destruction –  
Why should we not continue Icanyke's tradition?

When I was 20, you left.  
You went into the Oursouki Empire where conservative Bassan is spoken,  
And you have been gone for five full months now.  
Sasha and the other snakes are upset also.

You were not moving smoothly when you went forth.  
Beside the door, mice and rats have been pickled.  
I know not how many we may need!  
The flowers have bloomed beautifully, with a warm spring.  
The snakes are active this Kaliri,  
Among our garden’s foliage.  
They comfort me.  
Our plans cannot wait forever.  
If you return to Mineta through the standard route,  
Please get a message to me through the best way,  
And I will go forth into the busy parts of Mineta in order to meet you  
As far as Rostra’s Temple.

**Author's Note:**

> Referring to Morvidus College's robes (Uliva is in Morvidus College in the game) as rags is not meant to be taken literally, but is rather a reference to anti-Morvidus-college tropes which I imagine may arise in-setting given Morvidus College's robes' drabness and its studies' associations with nature.
> 
> So, the poem has hints about how Uliva's husband is a Gates Mage (teleportation, life-creation, summoning - an illegal magic punishable by death whose best records are written in an old form of the language which in the game is called Bassan but in reality is Tamazight [Berbers' language]). The game contains an item called "candies of the gnawing void" which are one way for a player's character to learn gates magic.


End file.
